


The curse of "owning" a teen

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teen, a mobile phone.  You know what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curse of "owning" a teen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Mobile phones" prompt at ljlimericks.

My teenaged daughter told me to chill  
When I said her text ring was too shrill.  
She proclaimed with a shout  
The vibrate is worn out!  
Eight thousand texts were on last month's bill.

(Good thing we pay for unlimited texting, eh?)


End file.
